Riding on the Endless Road
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Vocahorroid II. La sangre riega todo el pavimento de la carretera. Meiko ya sabía que era temerario aceptar un aventón de parte de ese sujeto. ¿Que mas podría salir mal? Basado levemente en una historia real y algunas obras de Stephen King.


**Sess: **Seguimos con nuestro llamado **Vocahorrroid, **en el que presentaremos fics de Vocaloid en el género del terror, ya sea gore, psicológico o puro horror/humor negro.

**Shaw: **Esta _Saga _empezó con _Servant of Venomania_ y sigue con este, ahora con un KaiMei, para los que extrañan algo de KaiMei XD

Este fic estará basado vagamente en una desagradable experiencia personal que por poco pudo haber terminado peor para mí, pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. En el segundo capítulo habrá más detalles del suceso en cuestión.

También estaba basada en varias obras de Stephen King, uno de mis tres ídolos en literatura, y en los westerns: Ya ven, mi nueva obsesión con los vaqueros (¡Te echo la culpa a ustedes, PS2 y **Darkwatch**!)

**Advertencias: **Al igual que con S. of V., este fic tendrá escenas fuertes y posiblemente sangrientas. Que conste que advertimos ¿eh? ¿Lemon KaiMei? Posiblemente. XDD

**Pairings: **Kaito/Meiko, Twincest Rin/Len y algo de Gakupo/Luka.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece (Joder, no saben como me duele decir esta frase…) Sino a Yamaha Corporation. Las obras referenciadas en este fic son propiedad de Stephen King.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Riding on the Endless Road**

**Created by Shadow Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Derecha, Izquierda. Izquierda, Derecha.

Tantos caminos diferentes ofrecía de pronto esa aparentemente interminable carretera.

El viento les disparaba los cabellos hacía atrás y les pégaba en la cara, casi obligándoles a entrecerrar los ojos. Tomaban cualquier atajo, el que fuera, con tal de confundir a sus perseguidores y quizás, tan solo quizás, hallar la salida a este lugar. Miró desesperadamente hacía atrás; Y no se veía el amenazante humo negro de la Road Roller. Ella alguna vez vió los shows de Monster Trucks en la tele, aplastando esos pequeños autos con sus enormes ruedas, haciéndose voltear pesadamente los unos a los otros… pero esa máquina que ahora los perseguía desde hace horas y kilómetros los sobrepasaba a todos.

Debían alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible.

Eran ganado. Simple ganado. Presas para perseguir y quizás comer.

Parece una balada country que suele sonar repetidamente en esas viejas rockolas de los años 60's que usualmente ves en un restaurante de mala muerte en la Interestatal. Suena cliché, es verdad, pero es cierto. Algunas veces, ha visto cosas parecidas en los bares de la esquina a los que suele ir un viernes en la noche.

Parece una de esas viejas cintas de vaqueros de Clint Eastwood, solo que ellos no _eran_ los malos: Estaban huyendo de los _malos. _

¡Ah, Meiko! ¡Qué idiota fuiste! ¿Por qué decidiste montarte en esa motocicleta con ese sujeto a quien acabas de conocer? ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron a irte con extraños?

Claro, no es tu culpa: Las ganas de ver a Meito, aun hospitalizado, acompañarlo y apoyarlo para su larga y complicada operación, superan al mero sentido común, lo entiendo muy bien.

El bamboleo de la motocicleta ya por fin iba a cobrarle. Le pidió en gritos ahogados al conductor para que se detuviera.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Vas a vomitar?

— ¡Solo detente por un momento, maldita sea! —chilló ella tapándose la boca.

— ¿Podrías tratar de calmarte? Agradece que de no ser por mí, estarías en un grave aprieto y posiblemente, muerta.

— Cierra el pico o yo misma te lo cierro… ¡Oh no, mejor aun! Te _decoro _tu hermosa motocicleta con mi "firma personal". ¿Qué dices a eso?

Asqueado, él asintió y redujo la velocidad del vehículo. Pararon cerca de un poste. Haciendo gritos de desesperación, ella se arrojó al suelo. Kaito se pasó la mano por la cara, limpiándose los restos de frío sudor. Miró hacia el horizonte, donde ya solo se vea una tenue pestaña de fuego. En solo cinco minutos la puesta de sol color rojo sangre sería tragada por las tinieblas.

— No los veo… Supongo que logramos despistarlos. ¡Creo que ya los perdimos, Meiko…!

La sonrisa del tipo de la bufanda y cabello azul se apagó al ver la mirada ensombrecida de su acompañante, ya en posición de cuclillas a ras del suelo. Mejor no era enojarla, pues a ver a Meiko enojada de miedo. Sería otro inconveniente…

Además, ya tenían suficiente con la rubia demente y su psicópata gemelo…

Las luces de la autopista parecen meras líneas luminosas al viajar a más de 40 kilómetros por ahora. Y eso si estabas completamente despierta, y no vomitando sobre el borde de la acera, como estaba haciendo ahora. ¡Arg, maldita cerveza adulterada! ¡Y Akaito le _juró_ que era original! ¡Era marca pirata! Ahora se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a Neru cuando le dijo que tenía un sabor raro.

La luz del solitario alumbrado eléctrico que estaba a 5 metros de ellos empezó a titilar y se apagaba de forma intermitente. Al fin terminó de expulsar todo el líquido impuro de su cuerpo y se levantó, ya no con tanta tranquilidad como al agacharse. Notó como su compañero empezaba a inquietarse.

— Mei… Meiko. Meiko-chan —murmuró Kaito en un intento patético de sonar valiente. Se le quebró la voz. —. Meiko—logró decir un poco mas fuerte—. Vámonos de aquí… por favor.

— ¿No dijiste que ya no los veías? —inquirió Meiko.

—Eso dije… pero, no creo que estemos solos en este momento… Espera: Recuerdo tener un encendedor aquí… ¡Aquí esta! —Y sacó un encendedor grande… y luego recibió un zape en la nuca— ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Y ahora que hice?

—Por no decirlo antes, Bakaito—musitó Meiko con desdén. Después de varios intentos de intentar encenderlo… Una llama suave apareció entre las manos de la castaña, iluminando tenuemente lo que estaba a su alrededor. Kaito no estaba exagerando: Había _algo _ahí_. _Al escrutar en el reseco follaje…

— ¡KYYAAAA! —chilló Kaito arrojándose a los rígidos brazos de Meiko.

— ¿¡Quieres callarte? ¡Pueden oírnos…! —susurró Meiko en un tono casi histérico cuando un ruido metálico se escuchó a varios metros: Los habían descubierto— ¿¡Viste lo que hiciste, Bakaito?

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Kaito—. ¡Y corre!

Y ambos se montaron casi a la carrea en la motocicleta, la cual partió al instante, alejándose de lo que, momentos antes, había aterrorizado a Kaito y a Meiko: El cadáver esquelético de un hombre junto a la valla de contención. Su mano derecha estaba alzada y hacía el gesto con el pulgar hacia un lado, como si estuviera pidiendo un aventón. No se hubieran asustado más si hubieran sabido de quien se trataba:

_Era_ Gakupo, haciendo autoestop.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—

Bueno, esto fue el prólogo. Bastante corto a mi parecer, aunque hacerlo fue relativamente sencillo. Empezamos a hacerlo al comienzo de la canción "The Good, The Bad and the Ugly" (versión extendida XD) y para cuando ya había terminado ya estaba listo.

Pronto subiremos la primera parte.

**Shaw: **¡Vamos por unos tequilas!

**Sess: **¡Ok, te sigo! ¡Hasta otra, cowboys!

*Salen por la puerta*


End file.
